


8-11-13 意料之外

by angelajang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelajang/pseuds/angelajang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全程开车，但是有一点点剧情，可以和上次脸爹鱼当成同一个世界观（反正都是国家队车）。木耳、兔鱼、81113三人行。</p>
            </blockquote>





	8-11-13 意料之外

结束了一天的训练，梅苏特·厄齐尔在浴室里淋浴。

在法国备战其实是一件枯燥的事情，虽然他们的领队已经尽可能的让他们在这个过程中更加舒适，虽然训练基地阳光灿烂，风景优美，安静无人打扰，但是训练中应该人人都精疲力尽了吧，好在第二天就是没有安排训练的假期，可以尽情放松，他想。

可能除了托马斯那个没事傻乐的二愣子会不觉得疲倦吧，不过也未必，最近托马斯一直心情都不是特别好，连笑话都讲得挺敷衍的，估计是国内的一些批评也传到他耳朵里了……伴着浴室里轻柔的音乐，他小声的自言自语。

可能是因为太过放松的原因，他完全沉浸在自己的世界里，并没有透过水雾看到推门进来的当事人。直到穆勒绕到他身后，听了一会儿他自己和自己的对话，笑着搂上他的腰，把下巴卡在厄齐尔肩窝。

“梅苏特在担心我吗？”

梅苏特吓了一跳，然而没等他回话，他的嘴就被托马斯以吻封堵，感觉到对方嘴唇上的胡渣带来熟悉的微微刺痛感，穆勒的心情一下子就变得好了不少。他伸手关了花洒，梅苏特转过身来面对着他，他的双手搭在厄齐尔的胸口，缓缓抚摸。厄齐尔笑笑由着他去触摸，看似不为所动的样子，变得有点凌乱的呼吸却暴露了他。他们每次相聚时间不长，彼此的身体之间却足够熟悉。托马斯清楚的知道他身上每一寸肌肤在什么情况下触碰会有什么样叫得上可爱的反应。

托马斯低头，梅苏特任由他的唇舌在自己身体上游走，感受着自己身体内部慢慢被撩起的火花，训练虽然很累，但是他不介意托马斯和他一起干些什么。

他被拉进怀里，双手在后背缓缓流连，触碰到尾椎的时候梅苏特一激灵，顺着那股细细的水流，托马斯的一根手指在后穴外轻轻戳刺，最终冲破樊篱，被梅苏特所接纳。

托马斯咧嘴一笑——梅苏特脑中警铃大响，这个表情代表的肯定不是什么好主意——在还没注意的时候，一个不带温度的跳蛋就被他塞进了梅苏特的身体里，滑进深处。

“托马斯你搞什么，”梅苏特皱眉，“拿出来。”

“刚才Jogi说要我洗完澡去找他，可是我很想你……”托马斯像个恶作剧得逞的孩子一样，兴奋于自己的恶趣味，他拿出了遥控，打开跳蛋调到二档，“所以，梅苏特，我要你回你的房间去，这个小东西会和你一起等待着我，让你也想着我。”

二档的力度没有太大的刺激，缓慢的快感累积让梅苏特觉得脑袋和那东西一起嗡嗡叫得难受，这太操蛋了，梅苏特想，可是他没有办法拒绝托马斯。无论是他在场上他要求发各种姿势奇葩的任意球，还是在床上他提出任何的花样，只要那是托马斯，他都没有办法拒绝。

看着托马斯离开的背影，梅苏特叹了口气。

 

 

常规情况下从训练场的浴室走回度假村酒店不是很远，但在这种情况下却很艰难，梅苏特每走一步，内里的跳蛋就因为挤压而移动，越来越深入内里，震动带来的让人晕眩的感觉也越来越强烈，他的前面开始勃起，又因为走路蹭着内裤的布料而摩擦，越涨越大。

梅苏特夹紧双腿加快了脚步，他觉得已经有些酸软，他需要回到柔软的床上。

“梅苏特！”酒店大堂里他听见尤里安的声音，年轻人比梅苏特早一些结束训练估计正在酒店闲逛，他从梅苏特后方跑过来，开玩笑拍了一下他的屁股，双手环抱梅苏特，笑得甜美可爱。

“嗨……”梅苏特整个人被压着，里面那东西因为尤里安一巴掌拍的又往里挪了一点，梅苏特感觉它都快钻进肚子里了，更深入的触感让他颤抖了一下。

“你不舒服吗？我要不要帮你叫医生？”尤里安有点担心的看着他。

“不用了，我有点头晕，我回去休息一下就好。”

尤里安看着梅苏特回到房间关上门，眼里蒙上一点小小的忧伤。

是因为他比梅苏特年纪小的原因吗，梅苏特一直当自己是小孩子。

 

 

关起房门，当真切的坐在床上的时候，梅苏特松了一口气。他深吸一口气，无视后边带来的酥麻和前面的欲望，告诉自己，很快就好了，托马斯应该很快就回来了。梅苏特觉得自己今天太刺激了，每分每秒都那么漫长难熬。

 

 

同样焦躁的还有尤里安，他在房间里玩了一会儿手机，上ins传了今天训练的图，避免去想梅苏特，但他就是直觉觉得他今天特别不对劲。他想了一下，把手机扔床上，走到梅苏特房间前，推门进去。

“梅苏特你好点了吗？”没有人回应，“梅苏特？”

可能是睡着了吧？尤里安带上门，轻轻走进房间，看到的是在床上自己撅着屁股把两根手指放进后穴里面艰难的抠的梅苏特。

 

 

梅苏特非常难受。

托马斯被教练留下迟迟不来，但是跳蛋已经快把他逼疯了，现在这个强度不可能高潮，但是却一直产生着若有似无的快感，后穴不断向大脑叫嚣着它有多空虚多想念被插入的感觉，像一层薄雾，自己知道它在影响着自己，却不能把它抓住。梅苏特想要把它取出来，但是太深了，用这个别扭的姿势能碰到它，却越戳越往里跑。

这时候感觉到有人抱着自己的腰，梅苏特以为是托马斯回来了他得救了，然而对上的是小兔子关心的眼神，梅苏特浑身一震，“梅苏特怎么了？”尤里安从震惊中回过神，眼前的梅苏特，眼眶绯红，上身衣领被扯开露出锁骨，下身一丝不挂，阴茎已经半勃，顶端也渗出前液，床单上也有一片的水渍，心里大概也猜到了七八成。

“尤里安？”梅苏特的声调不自觉拔高，反而让刚出口的声音有点甜腻，他咳了咳让声音正常些，“我没事……自己能搞定的……”他慌忙下床想起来，身体却因为长久的跪姿而不听使唤，刚迈一步便头晕腿麻而跌坐在地上。这太尴尬了，梅苏特一边赶紧扶着床边站起来一边想。

尤里安扶着他坐回床上，“你确定不用我帮你？”

梅苏特脸已经烧得通红，连脖子和胸前一片都红起来，无意识的咬了一下嘴唇，用细微到几乎看不到的幅度点了点头。

 

 

梅苏特趴着床上，腰间垫了个枕头。尤里安问梅苏特有没有润滑剂，梅苏特红着脸把床头柜拉开，然后就把头埋在床单里当鸵鸟。尤里安笑笑，拍拍梅苏特的屁股，让他放松一些，梅苏特的脸埋得更深了。

尤里安看着梅苏特羞涩却又情欲难耐的在自己面前暴露出后庭，那里已经隐约张开，尤里安在臀缝中抹上润滑，手接触到他的皮肤的瞬间，在快感支使之下，梅苏特微微颤抖，呼吸之间，涂得亮晶晶的穴口皱褶打开，露出浅粉色的小唇。尤里安的手抚过梅苏特的光滑的背脊，挺翘的臀，沾上润滑，手指便挺进了甬道。

第一根手指进入毫无障碍，尤里安的指尖到指根，一点点一点点被梅苏特的嫩肉吞没。慢慢探入深处，终于碰到了那颗还在震动的小玩意，他屈起手指把它勾出来，每一寸都格外小心，但手指在内里的伸缩还是有意无意的反复戳刮着，梅苏特尽管极力忍耐，但是已经被折磨得异常敏感的梅苏特还是忍不住溢出了小声的叹息。尤里安再加一根手指进入，并撑开入口，梅苏特的后穴不断的一张一翕，当尤里安修长的手指把跳蛋夹出后，梅苏特已经控制不住身体的颤抖。

梅苏特转过身来，花了点时间平复呼吸，“呃……尤里安，谢谢你。”他满含歉意的看着对方，指指他裤子下面的一大包鼓起，“那个……我帮你弄出来吧。”说着手搭上了尤里安的裤腰，却出乎意料的被抓住了手。“光是这样对我来说还不够呢，我需要来自梅苏特的一点奖励。”年轻人俯身献上自己的双唇，亲吻前辈的眼角，轻柔的如同清风亲吻晨露。“我大概14岁的时候，我就听说沙尔克的前辈们讨论你，”尤里安的亲吻如同虔诚的正在朝圣的信徒，“他们说你是多么了不起，沙尔克如果没有失去你是该多么好，我就一直心里多了心心念念的人，直到我认识你，我又忍不住的喜欢你。”尤里安一路亲吻他的鼻尖，脸颊，嘴角，他是这样的投入，年少时候的爱慕此刻正躺在自己怀里，被自己的亲吻逗弄着，时不时发出满足的哼哼，像一只柔软又慵懒的猫。

我正在拥有他，尤里安这个念头让他欲火焚身。

梅苏特被亲吻得有点迷糊，大脑像是飘满了一层薄薄的云雾，又像是一层软软的棉花，尤里安对待他如此温柔，让他有种自己是个易碎但被他珍视的宝物的错觉。他看着尤里安，看到他眼中坦诚的毫不掩饰的迷恋和渴望，这和托马斯不一样，和他任何一个情人或者床伴都不一样。他不由自主的回应着他的亲吻，小嘴一路下滑在尤里安身上带出一条潮湿的路径，扯下了他的裤子，把已经挺立的男根含住。他能感觉到尤里安的身体一下子变得紧绷，于是梅苏特放慢了自己的动作，让自己的口腔包裹着他，舌尖轻柔的舔舐着他。

这感觉太爽了，尤里安感觉自己的血液飞速的下身跑，他发出呻吟，很快自己的兄弟便涨了一圈，硬的发疼，叫嚣着要更多。于是他抽了出来，示意梅苏特翻身。梅苏特指指房门，尤里安起身走过去，可是还没来得及锁门，就看到站在门口的托马斯。

托马斯手指放在唇上示意尤里安不要出声，然后他走房间，和尤里安一起。

 

 

接下来托马斯便掌管了节奏。

他把梅苏特的身体打开，全身上下已经被好好照顾一番的梅苏特像一条刚捞出水的湿漉漉的鱼，滑腻的，迷蒙的，渴望着被占有的姿态性感到让他无法移开自己的眼睛。他亲吻他的下颌，对着梅苏特耳语，梅苏特不乖，你没有等我。他的手抚摸梅苏特的胸膛，搓揉他胸前的茱萸，他说，梅苏特，但是你的身体还在等着我。

梅苏特身体内部已经在一轮又一轮的攻击中积聚了太多的快感，托马斯一来就轻车熟路的向自己的敏感带攻击，让他根本控制不住，他想要解脱，他的手伸向自己的下体，想要安慰自己，却被托马斯抓住了。托马斯脱掉了自己的上衣，把梅苏特的双手反绑了起来，梅苏特坐在床上抬头看着他，泫然欲泣。

托马斯把梅苏特和自己都脱得全身赤裸，他站在他旁边，梅苏特乖乖张口含住了他的欲望，托马斯双手没有停下来对梅苏特的攻击，他的手逗弄着梅苏特全身，像一条狡猾又恶毒的蛇。他抚摸着梅苏特的锁骨，又痒又麻，他说梅苏特你该看看你自己现在多么美，你扭动着你的身体，我在摸你的乳头，我每次摸他你就会像现在这样大口喘气，你看你脸都红了。托马斯的手终于放开了对梅苏特乳头的攻击，转向了下腹，他嘴上依然没停，他说梅苏特你太敏感了，你看的前面已经湿透了还在不断的冒着水，你的大腿根一直在一缩一缩的，是因为害怕吗？别担心，尤里安现在那边戴着套子，你刚才也看到了吧尤里安那里一点也不小，他马上就会过来了满足你了。梅苏特没有办法说话，托马斯的话让他哭泣，眼角冒出大滴大滴的泪水。

接着他被尤里安抱起，以跪趴在床上的姿势继续替托马斯口交，他看不到尤里安的脸，但他已经感受到尤里安身体的灼热在贴近自己身后的小口，托马斯也在继续同步解说，告诉梅苏特他的空虚即将要被填满，这让梅苏特神经更加紧绷了，他整个人都在抖，几乎跪也跪不稳，无声的哭泣着，因为口中托马斯的不断涨大的老二噎得根本没法顺畅的呼吸，眼泪流过他的脸颊滑到身上或者滴在床单上，泛着泪光的眼睛里透露出既期待又羞耻的心情，这让托马斯有点心软。

当尤里安的阴茎捅进他的后庭的那一刻，就像头顶的达摩克利斯之剑终于落下一般，巨大的肉棒被洞穿很疼，但是疼痛过后却是心安的，那种纠缠了自己一整天的没有插入的空虚感消失，取而代之的是尤里安每一次的撞击都是让他战栗的安慰。托马斯把已经坚硬挺立的阴茎从梅苏特嘴里拔出，梅苏特大口喘气，托马斯恶魔一般的话语又在自己耳边响起。

“梅苏特，叫出来，让我们可爱的后辈看看，没关系的。”

说罢舌尖戳进耳廓舔了一圈，再狠狠吸了一下他的耳垂。

梅苏特只觉得大脑瞬间当机，身体猛地绷紧，快感猛地如同洪流一样冲击而至，他惊喘着用气息尖叫着，前方无人照料的阴茎就这样射了精，而后穴在一阵痉挛中，尤里安趁机把自己的性器又往里推进了几分，埋在疯狂挤压着他的嫩肉里，就这样停留了很久梅苏特才慢慢缓过来，尤里安一下下的替他抚摸后背，等他身体平静了下来才拔出来，和托马斯对视一眼，两人互相换位。

尤里安看着梅苏特哭得通红的脸和满脸的泪痕有点心疼，他蹲下来，捧着梅苏特的脸细细的吻着。梅苏特泪眼朦胧的看着他，那张小脸上睫毛挂满泪珠，迷迷糊糊的，软软的拉长的鼻音叫着尤里安的名字，叫着托马斯的名字，这种诱惑让他疯狂。

托马斯顶着根硬棍子一边慢慢的插入，一边指导着尤里安的攻击方向。

“尤里安，梅苏特他乳头很敏感的，捏一下就会硬，多摸几下会硬到发疼……对，就是这样。”

“尤里安，揉梅苏特的腰侧，他的反应不会让你失望的。”

“尤里安，捏一下他的耳垂，他整个人都会抖哦。”

“尤……嘶……”托马斯忽然住嘴了，梅苏特觉得托马斯的语气就像在指挥着什么动物表演一样，非常不满，下面用力夹了他一下。就像他们球场上的默契一样，在床上他们也互相引导，尽管梅苏特更加纵容托马斯，但是他们就是一对互相契合的阴阳，至阴的梅苏特也会可以反过来掌控托马斯。

把梅苏特换个姿势放平，他们直面对方。梅苏特转过来瞪了一眼托马斯，也没憋住得意的浅笑。

托马斯也不说话了，插入体内的肉刃干脆利落的动起来，托马斯知道怎样和梅苏特过招。梅苏特随着他的身体摇摆，迎合着他。旁边的尤里安也没有停下手上的动作，按照托马斯的指引反复攻击者梅苏特，二对一，梅苏特很快就受不了了，他的身体再次热的发烫，脑袋变得有点沉，但意识却更加敏感，他眼睛红红的看着尤里安，那一刻尤里安和他的大眼睛对视，居然有点魔怔了。他俯身吻了下去，从嘴唇锁骨乳头腰侧肚脐眼一路吻到下体，含住了梅苏特的性器。托马斯的冲撞大开大合，梅苏特感觉自己整个要被托马斯的阴茎钉死在床上，下体被撑到了极限，会阴处和托马斯的阴囊紧紧贴合又快速分开，水声和肉体撞击的声音充满了房间。

梅苏特因为疼痛不自觉的抓住的尤里安的腿又吓得赶紧松开，废话那是职业球员的腿来着。尤里安知道梅苏特在想什么，他换了个姿势，让梅苏特靠着头床板自己跨坐在他胸口，抓住梅苏特的手，让他手搭在自己腰上，说要是疼了就抓这里吧。然后自己的手环着梅苏特后脑勺，开始冲击。尤里安顶得很深入，梅苏特温热的口腔让他疯狂，确切的说，梅苏特的一切都让他疯狂，他在深入顶弄了一会之后便高潮了，他的浆液冲进了梅苏特口中，一些溢出的通过嘴角留到了脸上，梅苏特把它咽了下去，和尤里安再一次接吻。

那一边托马斯压住了梅苏特，拿起放在一边的跳蛋，开到最大档摁在梅苏特的囊袋上，梅苏特一下子被刺激得险些晕了过去，这刺激太过强烈，而且托马斯在后方的攻击丝毫没有减弱，前后夹击下，梅苏特的快感来得如同呼啸的海浪，脑袋里除了完了要死了一片空白，他惊吓得疯狂的摇头，泪水再度汹涌，可是在快感作用下，他连哭都哭不出来，甚至张大着嘴也发不出声音。

很快，梅苏特缩起身躯颤抖着第二次高潮，而托马斯也同时射精。被折腾了大半天的梅苏特累得脱力，也不知道是晕过去了还是睡过去了，失去意识的瞬间，他似乎听到一个人在自己耳边轻声说我爱你，但他已经分不清是谁的声音了。

 

 

“托马斯……”尤里安忽然出声，“你是认真的吗……我指的是，对梅苏特。”

“……”托马斯心里咯噔一下，竟然一时不知道该怎么总结他和梅苏特的关系。

他们青年赛就相识，10年世界杯双双崭露头角，每逢国家队相遇总会情投意合来上一发，然而他们之间从来没有人给对方任何注解，到底他们是情人还有炮友，也许都是，也许都不是。他知道梅苏特还有很多情人，遍布几大联赛，他家里也有美丽的娇妻，所以他们默契的避而不谈感情。

托马斯想了很久，只是摇了摇头。对于尤里安认真的说，他想要追求梅苏特的话，托马斯也只是笑笑。

尤里安起身下床替梅苏特清理，托马斯穿上衣服就离开了。

他也不想搞明白为何今天因为被教练组留下时间过长的焦躁，在梅苏特房间外看见他和尤里安一瞬间愤怒和接下来的失落，以及在床上莫名其妙的占有欲是怎么回事。

3p虽然好玩但他再也不想来第二遍了，托马斯想，别的地方管不着，他要起码在自己的床上，梅苏特就是他的。


End file.
